Gullwing Diary
by Evil Moogle Queen
Summary: What happens when Yuna, Rikku, and Paine get warped to the world of Demon Diary? CHAOS! Ch. 4 up!
1. The Chaos Begins

Gullwing Diary  
The Chaos Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary or Final Fantasy X-2. I wish I owned Eclipse, but I don't. *cries*  
A/N: I dreamt this up while in the car. I was really bored, as you can probably tell! Basically, this is a crossover with Demon Diary and Final Fantasy X-2! YRP get sucked in a portal thing to the world of Demon Diary, and CHAOS ENSUES! Bwahaha.  
  
One fine day in the land of Demon Diary, our young Demon Lord Raenef stood on the balcony of his castle, looking out at the woods. Of course, he was supposed to be at a lesson on Demon Etiquette with Eclipse, but he skipped it.  
"CHRIS! COME BACK HERE!"  
Raenef peered over the balcony and saw the bright red hair of Erutis chasing Chris into the woods. "I wonder what they're playing...?" he asked himself, and then pictured the forest in his mind, saying, "Go!"  
He barely opened his eyes when he was blown backwards. "RAENEF, YOU PIECE OF COTTON CANDY!" Chris screeched, scrambling up and into a tree.  
Erutis rounded the bend with a look that could curdle milk. "Raenef! Have you seen Chris?" she hissed, her wooden sword in hand, glowing dangerously.  
Chris remained in the tree, praying to Rased that the dimwit Demon Lord would not...  
"Chris? Yeah. He called me a piece of cotton candy and then went up in that tree," Raenef said happily, pointing to the very tree where Chris hid amongst the leaves. He was shaken out and abruptly received a beating from Erutis.  
"CHRISYOUDIRTYLITTLERATYOUSKIPPEDPRACTICEAGAINTODAY!"  
Raenef was staring at something else. A spot near them seemed...hazy. But it was unusual for the time of day and the place. He drowned out Erutis's shouting and Chris's wailing as he stepped over to the haze.  
"You guys...something's coming," he called back to them.  
Then, there was a flash of brilliant white light, and Raenef had to raise his arms so that he wasn't blinded. The light materialized into three figures, and when it cleared...  
"Yuna! Paine! Frana yna fa?" a girlish voice asked.  
Raenef stared. There were three girls, each one in odder clothing than the next. One had short brown hair and was holding two metal rods with handles in each of her hands. Then, they seemed to notice Raenef, Erutis, and Chris for the first time.  
The brown-haired girl smiled at them and lowered the rods. "Hello. I'm Lady Yuna, this is Rikku, and this is Paine. Um...do you know where we are?" she asked.  
Raenef smiled, now in his sparkle-sparkle mode. "It's a pleasure to meet you all! The redhead is Erutis, a Sword Master, and the other boy is Chris, a High Cleric of Rased. I am the Great and Scary Demon Lord Raenef, and you are in my realm."  
Chris nearly fainted. "Great and Scary?" he muttered under his breath, "more like 'girly' and 'shameful'." Erutis tried not to laugh. Oooh...Eclipse would be having a fit right now...  
But, the shortest of the three girls, the one called Rikku, gasped and asked Yuna, "Y tasuh? Ec ra y veaht? Cruimt fa gemm res?" Yuna shook her head and smiled. "Hu. Ra caasc vneahtmo ahuikr. Y veaht fuimt ryja gemmat ic po huf, yhofyo," she responded in their strange language. Erutis stared blankly. "What are they saying?" she whispered to Chris. He shrugged and crept up to Raenef, whispering, "Hey. Shouldn't we take them back to the castle?" Raenef nodded. "Lady Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, we request that you accompany us to my castle," he said, actually sounding like a Demon Lord for once.  
  
Back at the Castle  
  
"Raenef! You skipped your etiquette lesson and...WHAT HAVE YOU BROUGHT HOME NOW?!"  
Raenef sat infront of Eclipse, tracing patterns with his finger on the marble floor. "I'm sorry for skipping the lesson. I followed Erutis and Chris to the woods and then...there was this big light, and those three girls appeared," he explained plaintively.  
Eclipse sighed and looked at the three very intimidated girls. Well, two of them were. Paine was looking around as if nothing was going on with half-closed eyes. "What world do you come from?" he asked.  
"Spira," Paine replied in her bored tone.  
Chris seemingly popped out of nowhere and exclaimed, "SPIRA? But people don't LIVE in Spira! I thought the tales were all make-believe! About a summoner and her guardians saving the land!" Eclipse smacked Chris and he went whimpering off.  
"He is right, sadly," he said after a short pause in which Rikku and Yuna seemed about to faint. Paine was cleaning her sword casually.  
She looked up and told him, "The summoner was Yuna. Rikku was one of her guardians. There were five others; Kimahri, Wakka, Auron, Lulu, and Tidus." Eclipse noticed Yuna sigh when Tidus was mentioned.  
"Ah. Interesting. You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow. Now, all you have to do to move is to picture a part of the castle in your mind and say 'go'. Picture the guest rooms in your head..."  
"GULLWINGS, GO!"  
They vanished.  
Oh, dear...another odd lot to care for, Eclipse thought, sighing.  
  
End of Part One  
  
A/N: Didja like it? Kinda random, I know. Here are the Al Bhed translations: Frana yna fa? = Where are we? Y tasuh? Ec ra y veaht? Cruimt fa gemm res? = A demon? Is he a fiend? Should we kill him? Hu. Ra caasc vneahtmo ahuikr. Y veaht fuimt ryja gemmat ic po huf, yhofyo. = No. He seems friendly enough. A fiend would have killed us by now, anyway. REVIEWS WILL BE REWARDED WITH PLUSHIES AND POCKY! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN ALL PICTURES OF HILARY DUFF! *cheers* ~Arden 


	2. Treasure Hunt!

Gullwing Diary – Part 2  
Treasure Hunts and a Battle Royale  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviewers!! I love you all! *hands everyone Moogle plushies*  
  
Dir en Grey Fanatic: Thank you very muchly, Rumma!  
  
SoulRune: Aww thanks! I tried to nail their personalities and I hope not to be too OOC in this chapter!  
  
SunShadowedDarkness: Yes I had to stop there...I'm sorry! COOKIES FOR ALL!  
  
Kou-Kagerou: I know, I'm lazy when it comes to detail, but I'll work on it more in this chapter.  
  
Sparda219: Thanks! HERE IS MORE!  
  
Animeangel12: Thanks! YES HILARY DUFF MUST DIE AND BURN MUAHAHA! ...a- hem. I AM UPDATING! YAAY I UPDATED FOR ONCE!  
  
LilSheepi: Yes I wish I could flame myself...wait a minute...no I don't. ^_^  
  
It was morning in the land of Demon Diary, now newly inhabited by the Gullwings. For some reason, Yuna had decided to organize a treasure hunt. When everyone besides her, Rikku, and Paine showed confusion, she had to explain the entire process to the clueless bunch.  
"You have to find the items on the list I give you before noon. If you see other groups, you're allowed to attack them and steal their items. When noon comes around, we'll all meet in the library and see who found the most items. Whatever team found the most gets a prize!" Yuna explained excitedly, and Rikku's eyes gleamed at the mention of stealing. Paine was boredly examining her surroundings again with half-closed eyes, wondering why she had ever agreed to this.  
They all picked groups, and they were as follows: Chris and Erutis, Yuna and Rikku, Paine and Raenef, and Eclipse huffily said he had better things to do.  
Yuna fired one of her guns (narrowly missing a Crusader) and the treasure hunt began!  
  
The sun beat down on Chris and Erutis as they weaved their way around the castle. "Okay, the first item is...101 Ways to Become a Mighty Demon Lord," Erutis whispered, tapping the list with her finger. They rounded a corner and started heading for the library.  
"Get your sword ready, Eru," Chris instructed as he gripped his own measly stick. Erutis' face turned as red as her hair.  
Eru? ERU?! What is he thinking? He can't give me a nickname! Stupid cleric! Erutis thought, still blushing a little. Well, to be honest, she thought he was 'sortofcute', but annoying as Hell. But he made up for it with his pretty black hair...and starry eyes...and perfect lips...  
Erutis went on with her perverted little visions until she was rudely awakened by walking into a marble column.  
"Erutis, are you okay?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed. "If you don't hurry up, they're going to get the book before we do! And Yuna said we can't say 'go'. Move your stupid, heavy butt!"  
"ONE OF THESE DAYS!" Erutis wailed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Yuna and Rikku wandered through the castle halls. "This place is enormous! I know I told everyone to meet in the library, but I myself don't know where it is," Yuna rambled as she and her cousin made another turn.  
Rikku sighed dejectedly. Their boots tapped softly on the marble floors. "Well, an idea has to come to us eventually, right?" she chirped, patting Yuna on the back.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
A few minutes later, Rikku got an idea. It mainly catered to her, but Yuna would prove to be a key part. Her plan went as follows:  
Rikku would wander around for a bit with Yuna on the level directly above her, tracking her position. If Rikku found someone, she would hide somewhere and Yuna would distract them by shooting the ground near them and then ducking. In that time, Rikku would rush by, steal whatever items they had, and hide again. It was foolproof!  
...or was it? But Rikku was brimming over with confidence and pride as Yuna's half-skirt trailed out of sight as it swirled up the marble stairs.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Paine was not as lucky as Yuna, for she was stuck with a certain dim- witted, blue-haired Demon Lord as her partner.  
"So, where's the library?" Raenef asked happily as he skipped beside Paine. The warrior turned her crimson eyes to him in surprise.  
"What? But this is your castle!" she cried, mentally slapping herself for ever letting Yuna pair her up with this fruitcake (in more ways than one, mind you).  
Raenef giggled girlishly and then said, "Well, sure it is! But I never read! I only go to the library when Eclipse makes me! Teehee!" He continued merrily along with a very distraught Paine beside him. She was muttering curses at Yuna for pairing her up with him, muttering more curses at Rikku for going to investigate the portal that brought them here, and making obscene gestures behind her back at Raenef for being that dumb.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Eclipse glanced boredly out from his window and gasped as he saw the new brunette pointing her gun at Raenef! He had researched those strange weapons she carried, and learned that they were called 'guns', but were more specifically 'pistols'. If one pulled the trigger, a miniature explosion would set off and an object called a 'bullet' would zoom towards the unfortunate target.  
"Master Raenef! Oh, I knew those girls were trouble!" he hissed, leaping up from his chair, his black hair flying all over the place.  
He pictured the balcony where Yuna stood and shouted, "Go!"  
  
GASP! What will Eclipse do to Yuna? Will Erutis ever convince Chris that her rear end is not the heaviest part of her? Will Paine go mad and do something awful to Raenef? But most importantly: WHERE IS THE LIBRARY?! All this and more in the next Gullwing Diary!  
  
Author's Note: Teehee, I tried to make this a Battle Royale parody. You know how Koushun Takami can never stay on one group of characters for too long. Reviews will be rewarded with Demon Diary and Final Fantasy X-2 plushies! Please specify what character and size! *bow bow* Thanks for reading! 


	3. Battle Royale!

Gullwing Diary 3  
Paine is Insane  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or Demon Diary, in case you've been eating out of aluminum pans lately. OHOHOHO! *annoying laughter*  
A/N: Reviewers will be rewarded handsomly!  
  
Where we left off, out author was attempting to do a really cheesy Battle Royale parody! Who will be the first to die?!  
  
Eclipse silently materialized behind Yuna, who was aiming a gun at our favorite dimwit.  
"He takes you in...and this is how you repay him?!"  
Yuna whirled around, pistols raised. When her odd eyes met Eclipse's own, she became overcome with fear. "Ahh! Where'd you come from?" she demanded, inching to the right so that she was not pushed over the balcony. The palms of her hands were sweaty as she gripped the cold railing with white knuckles. Right now, Eclipse looked to her like the guy from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and with the way he was evil-eyeing her she wouldn't be surprised if he chopped her face off and sewed it onto his own. All while humming merrily. Oh my.  
Laughter echoed around Yuna. "Right now...I come from your nightmares!" he cackled, and began to move forward while materializing a dark ball of energy in his hand.  
Two gunshots rang out from the castle.  
  
Six characters remaining.  
  
"A-HA! WE FOUND IT!" the redhead named Erutis cheered, brimming over with gaiety at the sight of the library. Chris heard two loud bangs. "Eru! Did you hear that?" he whispered nervously, turning back to his companion. But she was in her own little world, singing and dancing around merrily. She was impertinently awakened from her jig by a terrified scream and another gunshot. Her eyes widened and her face blanched. Running footsteps! Coming closer! Erutis frantically looked around for a hiding place. Chris dragged her behind a bookshelf and then put as much distance between them as possible, to Erutis' dismay. Dim candle light seeped through gaps in the shelf. The warrior inched slowly towards Chris and was right next to him in time. "I'm scared," Erutis whispered, and she was. Trying not to show his surprise, Chris shyly put an arm around her. "It's okay," he said reassuringly, peering out between some books. Voices were heard. "Eclipse is dead!" a familiar voice cried out, sobbing. A slap. "NITWIT! Eclipse was plotting against us anyway! And keep your voice down, the redhead and the monk are out there somewhere!" an angry voice hissed furiously. Chris' face burned at the mention of 'monk'. "Magic-wielding swordsman," he muttered under his breath. Erutis, however, was happily snuggling against his chest. She had identified the crying voice as Raenef and the colder voice as the other female warrior, Paine. Erutis already felt envy of Paine, because everyone seemed to respect her more than they did Erutis. They treated her as a real Sword Master. Maybe it was her interesting attire? No, she was just creepy. Yeah. That was it. "Eclipse," Raenef sobbed again, and Erutis caught a glimpse of his bright blue hair as he fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. Eclipse was DEAD?! No way. No way in hell was Eclipse dead. "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" Paine screamed. A shriek was heard by all and blood spattered against the walls.  
  
Five characters remaining.  
  
A terrified Rikku had seen Eclipse's body fall to the marble. The Al Bhed had hidden and seen the expression on Raenef's face when he saw his dead mentor. First it was shock, and then tears welled up in his childlike eyes and Paine had dragged him off. Minutes ticked away, and then Rikku heard a lot of screaming, coupled with insane laughter. It was Paine laughing! Oh, poor Raenef, Rikku thought plaintively, and mourned for a moment. "Rikku!" Rikku whirled around, holding up her weapons. "Stay away!" she shouted, twirling her miniature swords. The glint in her green eyes was not happy, but murderous. Yuna's eyes widened and she dropped her pistols to the ground and held up her hands. "Rikku, what's wrong?" she asked softly, approaching her cousin. "It's Yuna...don't you recognize me? I've been really scared. Paine just killed Raenef..." Rikku rushed up to Yuna and hugged her. "I heard Raenef screaming! And the tall demon is dead!" she cried, shaking her massive head of blonde hair. "Oh, Paine is insane!" "Rikku, it's okay now!" Yuna said slowly. "Paine is insane..." But Yuna thought evilly, And so am I, cousin. Rikku didn't see her hand holding the gun rise ever so deliberatley to the Al Bhed girl's head.  
  
Four characters remaining...  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Raenef screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed. He flicked on his light and sucked in his breath, sweat running down his face. Finally, he calmed himself down and pulled the covers up to his chin, his eyes darting around the room. "That's the last time I read Battle Royale before I go to bed," he muttered. The next morning, he threw the book into the fireplace.  
  
A/N: HA! Fooled you. Did you really think I would kill off Raenef and Eclipse, not to mention poor Rikku? ...well...I wouldn't. Flames will be used to make a fondu kit for Erutis and Chris. Erutis: I do not like him! Chris: *inches away* _; I want nothing to do with you people. 


	4. Seven Roses

Gullwing Diary: Chapter Four  
Seven Roses  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Mini Sorceress, for her work on 'The Random Sandwich Eating Show', quite possibly the funniest Final Fantasy X story ever! *hands an Academy Award dud* _;  
Author's Note: This chapter will contain some very mild shonen-ai between Raenef and Eclipse (well, duh). When I say very mild, I mean VERY. MILD. Okay. Good.  
  
It was Valentine's Day the night after Raenef had nightmares about Battle Royale. Everyone had been up all night trying to think about how to show their feelings for their loved ones. Well, except the Gullwings. Yuna was in love with a dream, Rikku liked Gippal, and only the Fayth knew who Paine loved, but we're not sure they wanted to know either.  
Chris was pacing outside Erutis' door with a bunch of roses in his hand, blushing slightly. He had been waiting for a good twenty minutes, and it was almost noon. "Gosh, maybe she's a late sleeper," he said to himself, but his heart sank as he said it. He had probably missed his chance, and that annoying Demon Lord Krayon had probably gotten to her first! Curse his name. The sun played with Chris' hair and made it gleam brightly. "Where are you, Erutis?" he groaned. Finally, he placed the roses at her door and walked away dejectedly, tears blurring his vision.  
  
Erutis was pacing outside Chris' door with a bunch of roses in her hand, blushing slightly. Sound familiar? It should. Erutis had been waiting for fifteen minutes now. Noontime threatened her. "I bet Paine got to him first," she swore. That female warrior had been attracting stares from Eclipse and Chris alike. Then again, with the clothes she wore, it was sort of hard not to stare at her. Erutis' green cloak swirled back and forth behind her with every turn. Finally after five more minutes, she angrily threw the flowers down and ran away in tears. "I HATE Valentine's Day!" she wailed.  
  
High Summoner Yuna awoke to someone asking, "Where are you, Erutis?" She peeked her head out the door with half-closed eyes and saw the young cleric named Chris walking away tearfully. She rushed out in a white nightgown to comfort him.  
"Oh, why are you crying?" she asked. He glanced at her sideways and sighed, slumping against a wall. His blue eyes had faded and were now dull and sad.  
He explained, "I like Erutis. The redhead. But there's another Demon Lord named Krayon and he likes her too. Erutis wasn't answering her door, and I just know that Krayon got to her first!" He put his head in his hands and cried.  
Yuna kneeled down and patted him on the head. "Don't cry! Your best bet is to just tell her how you feel anyways, even if she doesn't feel the same," she said.  
"I guess so," Chris replied softly. "Yeah! I'll go find her and tell her my feelings!"  
  
Erutis sat at the foot of a marble column, sobbing. Her face was almost as red as her hair. "I can't believe this is happening," she cried. After a particularly loud sniffle, Rikku the Al Bhed peeked her blonde haired head around a corner.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Can I help?" she asked, kneeling next to Erutis.  
Well, the same things happened (substitute Krayon for Paine) and Erutis agreed to go find Chris and tell him her true feelings for him. But, it wasn't to be that simple. If love didn't hurt, then how could you call it a crush, right? Right.  
  
A familiar, lithe Demon Lord with an absurd name appeared merrily in the castle of Raenef. He had actually used a spell to turn the stars under his eyes into hearts, and now he was on a mission. He was going to find the beautiful redheaded swordswoman who he had loved since he laid eyes on her.  
  
"You're cute, you know. You've got spunk. I like that," Krayon said, a hand on his chin, studying the loudmouthed, frustrated, and ultimatley cute young woman before him. The shock of those words caused her and her companions, a half-baked Demon Lord and a 'Supreme Cleric Supergenius', to drop their jaws in astomishment.  
Turning a shade of pink, the young woman had stammered, "Er...what?"  
"I said that I like you," Krayon said again, smiling brightly. He hadn't liked any female mortals before, and he was determined to win this girl over. But he could almost see the green tinge of jealousy in the young cleric's face. He knew that he couldn't possibly compete with a Demon Lord, oh no. Besides, the cleric was arrogant, nosy, and obnoxious. Yes, Krayon was sure to win her heart.  
  
After Krayon had his little flashback, he went on thinking about what he would say to his princess if he happened to find her, alone. And, as luck would have it, he smacked right into her as she was rushing to find Chris.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, would you?" Erutis snapped, getting up and dusting herself off. When she looked up with her hands clenched into fists, her eyes widened and she stepped back a little. "Umm...hello...Krayon," she said apologetically, turning a deep shade of crimson.  
How horrible it must be to blush, Krayon thought, it looks so uncomfortable. Why, if I turned red every time I looked at Erutis, I'd be pink as a pistol. Gah! What a horrible simile!  
"Hello, Erutis," he greeted cheerfully, flashing a dazzling smile. She shifted her weight uncomfortably.  
"What's wrong?" Krayon asked, looking her over. She seemed concerned. And she looked as if she had been crying recently. Well, my my my, didn't this just get more interesting?  
Erutis looked away and explained, "Well...I'm in love with a cleric. But I think another Sword Master got to him first, and I misssed my chance. I'm trying to look for him to tell him my feelings." She could have sworn that she heard glass breaking.  
It was Krayon's heart.  
"Oh...I'm sorry," he said softly. He materialized a single red rose in his pale hand and held it out to her. "Here. I was going to ask if you'd be...um...my 'girlfriend', to use the human expression. But you love Chris, and that's okay." Krayon couldn't have lied more. It was NOT OKAY!! The dazzling swordswoman would now belong to...that dumb CLERIC?! The fact that he was a High Cleric of Rased was even more infuriating. But then he thought aloud, "Well, maybe I can help you."  
Eritis looked up immediatley, taking the rose. "Really?!" she asked, smiling broadly. It was flattering that Krayon wanted her to be his girlfriend, but she didn't feel the same. And she wasn't sure if she could ever love a Demon Lord. Having Raenef call her 'sis' was the extent of her love for Demon Lords; she loved him like a big sister would her infant brother.  
"Sure! Just you wait," Krayon said, more bubbly than ever. He might not get Erutis, but he'd make her happy. He rushed off to find that idiot cleric as Erutis was left with a red rose in her hand.  
  
Eclipse was on the warpath. Eclipse was on the warpath! Raenef didn't know WHY Eclipse was on the warpath, but he guessed that it had to do with him skipping his lesson on Demonic Etiquette. Again.  
This time, Raenef had a very good reason for skipping it. Well, he thought it was a very good reason, at least. He had been weaving an illusionary rose for Eclipse with a spell, and after a few seconds of when he gave it to him, it would burst in a mini-fireworks show. His gaiety was evident as Eclipse came storming into the room with a fireball in his hand.  
Raenef looked at Eclipse, smiled shyly, and approached him with his masterpiece. He held out the rose to the tall, raven-haired demon, whos expression softened immediatley. He took it gently and turned the rose over and over as Raenef tried to supress his giggles. Suddenly Eclipse's eyes grew wide and he started, "Hey-"  
The rose shouted, "Surprise!" and exploded into fireworks. Raenef erupted into peels of laughter at Eclipse's startled expression. He had never seen Eclipse like that, and it amused him greatly.  
"I see you've been studying," Eclipse commented, a smile dancing across his pale face. Raenef nodded, but then his expression turned slightly serious.  
"Umm...ai shiteru, Eclipse," he said softly, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Eclipse was stunned, looking as if he had just been shot by Cupid's arrow. And he was, in a sense. So he threw his arms around the young Demon Lord and planted a kiss full on his lips. Raenef's movements screeched to a halt and he turned as red as the exploding rose.  
  
Author's Note: To be continued! Haha...I need to tease you all! Review! Flames will be used to melt Barbie dolls!  
Erutis: *walks in with Chris* HEY! Where's our fondu kit?  
Me: We didn't get any flames! *leads Erutis on a maniac dance around the room*  
Chris: ¬¬' We didn't get any REVIEWS, dummy. 


End file.
